A New Way of Things
by LKJediKnight
Summary: Rebecca is the biological daughter of the Evans, now what happens when she gets thrown in the mix? Couples stay the same, and storlyine stays the same.
1. Default Chapter

Scene 1

(at the Crashdown the day of the shooting, Rebecca, Maria and Liz are all working)

Rebecca- (waiting on Max and Michael) Max, why don't you go over there and talk to her. (she sees him watching her)

Max- maybe another time. (he looks down embarressed)

Rebecca- here is your chocolate shake (she gives it to Michael) along with your tabasco sauce. (she hands it to him)

Michael- thanks.

(Rebecca walks away when a fight breaks out in the Crashdown, everyone ducks when the men pull out a gun, but Liz is in too much shock to do so. Max and Michael bring Rebecca down, and liz gets shot. The men run out and Max goes to Liz, while Michael and Rebecca hold everyone back)

Max- (ripping off Liz's waitress uniform) Liz, Liz, you have to look at me, you have to look at me. (he has his hand behind her head, she squints at him, and he puts his hand over where the bullet wound was, he desolves the bullet and heals her. He makes a connection seeing many of her feelings and images. He pours ketchup all over her)

Michael- KEYS NOW!!!!! (Max throws them to Michael, and Michael and Rebecca get in the jeep)

Max- you spilt ketchup all over yourself when you fell. Don't say anything please. (he runs out and jumps in the jeep as Michael speeds off, Maria goes to Liz as she stares out the window)


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

(Michael, Max and Rebecca walk into the Evan's house)

Michael- how could you do that Max (flipping out)

Max- im sorry.

(someone rings the doorbell, and Rebecca goes to answer it, Alex is standing there)

Rebecca- hey Alex, come on in (Alex walks in) whats up.

Alex- we had a science project together, remember.

Rebecca- oh yeah right, I figured you would be checking on Liz

Alex- why (he gets worried)

Rebecca- someone pulled a gun at the Crashdown today, and Liz fell, she hurt herself.

Alex- is she okay.

Rebecca- yeah, she is fin.

Alex- how about Maria.

Rebecca- yeah, Maria is fine, we are all just shaken up.

Alex- you don't mind if I go check on them do you?

Rebecca- oh yeah, sure.

Alex- I'll be back.

Rebecca- okay. (Alex walks out the door leaving his stuff)


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3

(Maria, Alex, and Rebecca are sitting down eating lunch, Alex is reading the paper)

Maria- why do you think that Liz is acting so weird?

Rebecca- Liz is acting weird?

Maria- yeah ever since the shooting she has been completely ignoring me.

Alex- Maria this is just you being you, Liz is fine, don't worry.

(Rebecca drives over to where Max, Isabel, and Michael are eating lunch, she sits down next to Michael)

Rebecca- Maria is getting suspicious of Max.

Isabel- great Max.

Max- im sorry.

Isabel, you compromise our entire existence Mac, and all you can is, your sorry, that's against the rules Max, the rules we made.

Michael- alright, its time we leave Roswell.

(They all stand up and go toward their cars, Isabel following Rebecca)

Rebecca- (getting worried) where would you guys go?

Max- we can't leave.

Isabel- Michael Roswell's home.

Michael- for you two maybe, it was you the Evans found on the side of the road, my foster dad just keeps me around for the monthly check. (he walks away)

Isabel- and I thought I was pissed. (she gets in the car and her and Rebecca driving off, leaving Max alone in the jeep by himself) God, why did he do this. (really upset)

Rebecca- calm down Isabel.

Isabel- how could he do this?

Rebecca- I would be dissapointed if he hadnt.

Isabel- what (somewhat angry)

Rebecca- Isabel, he saved someones life, without any thought for himself, im very proud of him. And I understand that you guys have a lot to think about, but I will help you guys in anyway you need.

Isabel- thanks.

Rebecca- and I know that you guys don't consider me apart of your family, but I would do anything for the two of you.

Isabel- what are you talking about, your our sister, Max and I feel no differently for you then we do for each other.

Rebecca- thanks


	4. Scene 4

Scene 4

(Max walks in the house to see Alex and Rebecca sitting at the kitchen table working on a science project)

Rebecca- okay so Mercury is filled with gasses, because it is so close to the sun.

Alex- no, no, no.

Max- (interrupting) hey guys.

Rebecca- hey Max.

Max- have you seen Isabel.

Rebecca- no, she hasn't gotten home yet, why? Is everything okay?

Max- yeah, if she gets back for me, can you tell her to meet me at the Crashdown.

Rebecca- sure. (Max leaves)

Alex- okay, Mercury has an atmosphere like the moon.

(he keeps explaining, the next day at school, Liz drags Max into the other room)

Liz- okay Max, who else knows this.

Max- no one, we don't tell anyone, we sort of think our lives depend on it.

Liz- wait, what do you mean we? (confused)

Max- Isabel, and Michael are also.

Liz- oh, okay. (kind of shocked, and freaked out) what about Becca?  
Max- Becca isn't, I was adopted, she is my parent's biological daughter.

Liz- does she know.

Max- yes.

Liz- you know Sherrif Valenti, suspects you.

Max- (getting scared) what?

Liz- he's been asking me all of these questions, he is on to you.

(Max gets really scared and walks away, and runs out of the school)


	5. Scene 5

Scene 5

(Max walks into Isabel's room while she is getting ready)

Max- come on, we're leaving.

Isabel- (sitting straight up) what? (practically shouting)

Max- Valenti is on to us, call Michael, tell him, its time to leave Roswell.

Isabel- what about mom, dad, and Becca?

Max- leave Becca a note, be sure to tell her not to tell mom and dad why we left.

(Isabel writes a note and puts it on Becca's bed, and they run out)

(Rebecca walks into her room a about 30 minutes later, and finds the note on her bed, she is ready for the Crash Festival, she has tons of makeup on, and is dressed up in a space suit, she runs out the door after she reads the note, now to Maria's car)

Maria- Liz, what happened to you (freaking out) you were like this model person,a nd I was going to be your wacky friend.

Liz- Maria, your babbling.

Maria- I can't be a wacky friend to someone whose already wacky, I think ive earned the right to babble, okay.

(Liz sees Michael, Max, and Isabel drive past them)

Liz- (excited) oh my god, Maria that's them, Maria, catch them.

(Liz turns the wheel of the Jetta, they pull in front of the jeep, they block it, and Max, Michael, and Isabel step out, as Liz and Maria step out, just then Rebecca speeds up to a holt, and runs over to Max and Isabel)

Rebecca- Max, Isabel, please don't leave.

Liz- if you guys leave your proving to Valenti that your guilty.

Michael- guilty of what, saving your life?

Max- Michael, I think maybe we should stay.

Isabel- should have known you'd side with her.

Max- Isabel im not on anyone's side

Isabel- (snapping well get on a side Max because time is running out.

Max- (turning to Liz) I think you should move your car. I'm going to Valenti to turn myself in.

Michael- Max, we said we were leaving.

Rebecca- then im leaving with you.

(Max looks at Isabel)

Isabel- (walking up to Liz) what do you plan to do?


	6. Scene 6

Scene 6

Liz- (knocks on Kyle's door) hey.

Kyle- I waited for you, for like an hour.

Liz- Kyle, listen I know ive been a real jerk, and im sorry. (she starts to flirt with him majorly) meet me at the festival in an hour (she continues to kiss him, and she walks away she gets on the phone and calls Max)

Max- yeah, go it. (looks at Michael and Rebecca)

Michael- it will never work.

Rebecca- have a little faith.

(Isabel and Maria are walking a long together, when Alex comes up around this time, they keep walking)

Isabel- come on, roll, roll (Maria is on the ground rolling)

Maria- im rolling alright. (she takes out her keys) okay, I know my mom's car doesn't look like much. But, not destroying it is the key to mine and mother's future.

Isabel- whatever (she takes the keys)

(they fake Valenti out, and Max is released, he tells Max he will find out the truth)


	7. Scene 7

Scene 7

(later on that night, Rebecca is sitting on the kitchen sink, in her pajamas, while Isabel is brushing her teeth)

Rebecca- Isabel, im really glad you didn't leave tonight, there is no way I could have gotten through high school without you.

Isabel- sure you could have.

Rebecca- but you're my sister, how could you guys want to leave without me.

Isabel- im sorry Becca, it was thoughtless.

Rebecca- it's okay, just please don't do it again.

Isabel- I wouldn't I would never hurt you like that on purpose.

Rebecca- I know. (they hug)


	8. Scene 8

Scene 8

(Alex picks Rebecca up for school the next morning)

Alex- Isabel took the car this morning.

Rebecca- yeah, you know how it is two cars, three kids.

Alex- yeah, hey you know I was thinking we never really do anything anymore, why don't you, Liz, Maria, and I all together tonight for some blockbusters.

Rebecca- im up for it. Liz and I have to work though, so it would have to be later on tonight.

Alex- sounds good, what like eleven o'clock or something.

Rebecca- yeah, we can probably spend the night at Maria's.

Alex- yeah, sounds good.

Rebecca- oh yeah, like your going to be there. (they get out of the car, and everyone is in science class, Liz and Max are sitting together, Maria and Alex, and Rebecca is sitting at a lab with an empty chair)

Teacher- okay guys, listen up, we have a two week project ahead, and its going to be long and tedious, it is going to require the hard-work of two individuals, and I expect good results. Rebecca turns around to look at Mac, and he shrugs his shoulders, the bell rings and Rebecca walks up to Max)

Rebecca- what am I supposed to do, is Michael every going to come to class, ever, im stuck without a partner.

Max- ill talk to him okay.

Rebecca- thanks.

Max- no problem.

Maria- (walking up to Rebecca) your spending the night right?

Rebecca- yeah, just have to talk to my mom first.

Maria- alright, see you later.


	9. Scene 9

Scene 9

(Liz and Rebecca walk out of the store laughing)

Rebecca- that guy was hilarious.

Liz- I know.

(they continue to walk a couple of blocks, and calm down from laughing)

Liz- so are you and Max really close.

Rebecca- sometimes, we go through these stages you know.

Liz- yeah. When did you find out about them?

Rebecca- I was 12 years old, I walked in on them using their powers, got freaked out, Michael threatened to kill me if I told anyone and they explained it all.

Liz- (laughing) how did you take it?

Rebecca- I screamed me I head for my mother. Luckily she wasn't home. (they laugh and arrive at Maria's, Michael breaks into the Sherrif's office, and finds a key, when he touches it, he gets a vivid image of a dome shaped building. Max is lying down at his home, and Michael comes through the window)

Max- don't you ever get any rest Michael?

Michael- hold this key. (Max holds the key)

Max- okay (confused)

Michael- did you see anything?

Max- like what?

Michael- nothing at all?

Max- Michael, what is this all about.

Michael- I snuck into Sherrif Valenti's office.

Max- (upset) what?

Michael- I wanted to see the pictures of Nasedo, but I found this key instead, and when I touched it, I had a vision.

Max- a vision (confused and interested) of what.

Michael- do you have a pen and paper.

Max- yeah. (he hands him a pen and paper, still confused Michael begins to draw a dome shaped figure)

Michael- of this.

Max- okay.

(Isabel walks in, and they talk about what Michael had seen)


	10. Scene 10

Scene 10

(Rebecca, Liz, and Max are all in math class, Rebecca is sitting behind Ma when a new young substitute women walks in)

Topowlsky- hi, im Ms. Topowlsky, I'll be substituting for Mr. Singer, so the infamous Roswell. Before we begin, I have to ask, does anyone actually believe in aliens. (the class laughs) alright, roll call. (she calls roll, and vcalls out Michael's name, she questions Max and then continues on with the assignment, the bell rings, and Rebecca and Max walk out)

Rebecca- so where is Michael?

Max- I don't know.

Rebecca- well you need to get him in line, at least coming to science class, I need him.

Max- he'll be here.

Isabel- (walks up behind them) who will be here?

Rebecca- Michael.

Max- Becca needs him for a project in science class.

Rebecca- I'll see you guys later Rebecca walks away, and Max and Isabel go in separate directions also. Liz talks to Max about Topowlsky and tells him she has some suspicions. Michael, Isabel and Max are talking, and Rebecca walks in)

Rebecca- what are you guys talking about, and where were you today Michael

Michael- busy.

Rebecca- are you ever going to come, and help me on this project.

Michael- I'll be there tomorrow alright. (yelling)

Rebecca- whatever. (she walks away)


	11. Scene 11

Scene 11

(Isabel is along side the road, and is having her jeep towed, and Maria gives her ride, Isabel freaks Maria out, by using her powers on the car. Later on Max, Isabel and Michael are having lunch)

Max- can you at least try and make an effort.

Isabel- no.

(Michael holds up the key)

Max- Michael put that away.

Michael- you want to know don't you, this could be the answer, the answer to our whole existence.

(Isabel goes into Maria's dreams and finds out she might tell Sherrif about the the alien's secret, Max walks into Rebecca's room, interrupting her reading her book)

Max- Becca.

Rebecca- yeah. (she sets down her book)

Max- can I talk to you.

Rebecca- (she smiles) sure.

Max- you know Maria really well don't you.

Rebecca- yeah, she is one of my best friends.

Max- do you think she would ever tell anyone…

Rebecca- (cutting him off) tell anyone (Max laughs to himself) no Maria is really trustworthy

Max- are you sure.

Rebecca- yes, don't worry Max.

Max- okay thanks.


	12. Scene 12

Scene 12

(Michael, Max, Liz, and Rebecca are sitting down in chairs at the school in a student center)

Michael- what do you mean, she was nervous.

Liz- I don't know.

Max- do you think she will say anything?

Liz- I don't know, I don't know anything anymore. (later on Maria and Isabel walk up, and they all stand together, everyone knows that she didn't tell Sherrif Valenti, and they all walk off one by one. Max gets beat up that night by Kyle's friends.

(Rebecca and Maria are working at the Crashdown, they are extremely busy, when another waitress walks out, and Maria goes out to talk to her. Isabel walks up)

Maria- Isabel.

Isabel- im sorry do I know you. (she keep walking)

Maria- I have to talk to you.

Isabel- (she stops) what.

Maria, Liz's grandmother is at the hospital, and I really need your help waiting tables.

Isabel- no.

Maria- Becca needs your help too.


	13. Scene 13

I do not own these characters, I only own Rebecca.

Please review, I would like any type of review, it helps me better.

I promise things will get better, I've just got to get through some of these episodes first.

Scene 13

(Liz goes home to look for her journal, and finds it missing, she goes to Maria's house)

Maria- (just getting up) Liz, its like two am, is everything okay.

Liz- Maria, my journal is missing, and I wrote everything in there.

Maria- like everything, what Max is, what he isnt.

Liz- I mean everything. (they both look at each other in shock)

(Michael knocks on Max's window, at night and shows him the vision he saw on paper. Rebecca, Maria, and Liz are walking through the hallway)

Maria- what we have to do here is reconstruct the crime.

Rebecca- what do you mean you think someone stole it.

Maria- it hasn't been rulled out, now what did you do yesterday.

Liz- well Alex and I went ot my house.

Maria- so Alex.

Rebecca- no way come on guys.

Maria- well just think about it, he has been feeling neglected and curious, was he alone in your room.

Rebecca- c'mon this is ridicilious.

Alex- (walks up) so ladies what are we talking about

Liz- science class.

Alex- well hey, Liz we have that project do in trig.

Liz- yeah we will do it, I'll give you a call.

Alex- well ive got to get to the gym.

Rebecca- I'll walk with you.

(Rebecca and Alex walk away)


	14. Scene 14

Scene 14

(Maria catches up with Alex and Rebecca walking outside the school)

Maria- hey Alex, Becca.

Alex- hey, where's Parker.

Maria- she has some stuff to do.

Alex- ah.

Maria- Alex, Liz's diary is missing, and I know we've been kind of leaving you out lately.

Alex- wait, are you accusing me of taking Liz's diary.

Maria- no, Liz and I were just going over (Rebecca looks at Maria, and mouths "no" to her)

Alex- so Liz is accusing me.

Maria- that's not what im saying either.

Alex- I can't believe this. (he walks away,a nd Rebecca mouths sorry to her, Alex reveals to Topowlsky that Liz's diary is missing, Max checks out a book entitled Among Us, and Liz tells Max about the diary)


	15. Scene 15

Scene 15

(Rebecca, Isabel, Max and Michael are sitting together, Michael is drawing his image)

Isabel- Michael, stop drawing his.

Michael- whats wrong with it?

Isabel- Max would you please tell Michael to stop he will listen to you. (Max isn't paying attention, instead he is reading his book Among Us) Max.

Max- huh. (Michael holds up the picture) that's getting good.

Michael- ive been working on it. (Isabel looks at them upset)


	16. Scene 16

Scene 16

(Michael, and Rebecca are sitting at a park table, while Isabel is sitting on a bench, and Max is standing up)

Max- Michael's painting isn't our biggest problem

Isabel- is there a problem im not aware of?

Max- Liz's journal is missing, and she wrote everything down in it, including the day at the café, and what you guys are.

Isabel- oh my God.

Max- but im working on it.

(later on that night at the Crashdown, Liz is finishing up, and Michael walks in)

Liz- Michael, what are you doing here?

Michael- Max told me about the diary Liz. It really wasn't all that smart to write all those things in there.

Liz- I know.

Michael- I was here in the Crashdown the other day Liz. I saw you writing in something, you said it was homework, but it was really your diary. I had to see Liz, I had to see if you were going to squeel on us.

Liz- you took my diary.

Michael- I had to know Liz. (he hands her the diary) But thank you Liz. Thank you for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans. I would like to keep this between the two of us.

Liz- sure, no problem.

Michael- (he starts to walk away and turns around) Thank you for letting me know we have another friend out there.


	17. Scene 17

Scene 17

(Max, Isabel, Rebecca, and Michael are all sitting at a table eating lunch)

Isabel- still reading that book?

Max- guilty pleasure, im going to get something to eat.

Michael- im coming. (Isabel gets up also)

Max- (looking at Rebecca) want anything.

Rebecca- no thanks. (Rebecca flips open the book and sees the dome shaped picture that Michael drew) guys come here. (they walk back) Michael its your vision.

(later on that night Michael sneaks into the UFO Center and gathers a bunch of information on the author of the book)


	18. Scene 18

Scene 18

(everyone is in history class together, except Michael)

Teacher- we have a new assignment, I will be pairing you guys together, you have to find out as much as you can about each other. Here are the question. (he passes out the questions) you guys are the historians. Here are the pairs. Max is with Kyle, Isabel with Liz, Michael with Maria, and Rebecca with Alex.

(the bell ring and everyone leaves, Topowlsky comes into the room after the kids leave)

Teacher- hi, Ms. Topowlsky I just gave the students the assignment you suggested.

Topowlsky- great did you pair them up the way I suggested.

Teacher- yeah.

Topowlsky- great sometimes you can get the best answers just by putting the right people together.

(Maria and Rebecca are walking outside of the school together)

Maria- Michael.

Michael- what.

Maria- we have to do this totally queer history project together. So you have to answer some of my question.

Michael- no way. (he continues to walk away)

Rebecca- Michael come on.

Michael- is that your car.

Maria- yeah.

Michael- so give me a ride and I will answer your stupid questions.

Rebecca- it's Michael, take it.

(Rebecca gets in the car)

Michael- what are you doing?

Rebecca- I have to help Maria with some stuff. (she gets in the front seat while Michael takes the back, they arrive at the place where they need to be)

Maria- (looking at Michael) help me with this box.

Michael- bad back.

Rebecca- I'll help you out. (they get out, and Michael gets in the front seat. He starts to drive off, when Maria and Rebecca jump in. they drive off.)


	19. Scene 19

Scene 19

(Maria calls Liz, without Michael knowing)

Liz- (answers the phone) hello.

Maria- it's a little strange being in the car with you.

Liz- Maria is that you.

Maria- so where are we going, south on 285.

Michael- what are you talking about.

Liz- is that Michael.

(Michael finds the phone and throws it out the window)

Isabel- what's going on.

Liz- that was Maria she was with Michael, she said she was going south on 285 I don't know she sounded kind of weird.

Isabel- (going over to Max) we have to go. (Max gets up and they walk out, Liz follows them)

Max- what is it.

Isabel- he found a car.

Liz- what's going on.

Max- the less you know right now, the better.

Liz- Max, no, not when Maria is involved.

Max- Maria. (looks at Isabel)

Isabel- it would be her car, with her in it, going south on 285.

(Liz gets in and they leave, switches to Maria, Michael and Rebecca, Rebecca is reading a book, while Michael and Maria are arguing)

Maria- are you alive back there Becca.

Rebecca- yeah.

Maria- well don't you guys have anything to say.

Rebecca- no, Michael is going to do what he wants to. Max is probably going to catch up to us soon, but there is no stopping Michael. (changes to the others)

Liz- maybe we should call our parents.

Max- no.

(Liz's phone rings)

Isabel- don't answer that.

Liz- what if its my mother. (Liz picks it up, and its Alex on the other line) hey Alex. Becca, no I havent seen her, why, what do you mean she was sopposed to meet you. (Max and Isabel look at each other) How long ago was that, okay well if she doesn't show up soon then call me back.

Isabel- what's going on.

Liz- Alex said Rebecca never showed up and they had a project to do together.

Isabel- oh my God Max.

Liz- do you think she is alright. (they arrive at a road block)

Max- I don't know. I'm going back. (Max tries to turn around, but a police officer blocks him and Max rolls down the window.

Officer- there is too much traffic here sir, we can't let you turn around

(Max rolls up the window. Him and Isabel look at each other really worried, back to Michael, Maria and Rebecca, they are outside a motel room where the car has broken down)

Maria- I told you not to do that with my car.

Michael- damnit.

Maria- why don't you do your alien power thing. (Rebecca laughs and Maria and Michael both look at her)

Michael- there not alien powers.

Maria- well whatever.

Michael- I cant alright.

Maria- why.

Michael- because I can't.

Maria- why.

Rebecca- Michael isn't that good at them Maria.

Maria- (sarcastic) great.

Michael- lets go get a motel room.


	20. Scene 20

Scene 20

(Max and Liz are in the jeep while Isabel is outside talking to the street workers, she comes back and gets in the jeep)

Isabel- the road is going to be blocked for another 2 hours, Max, weve got to find a way to get home. I'm worried about Becca.

Max- I'll think of something.

(Isabel looks up and see's Maria's car)

Isabel- Max look. (Max and Liz get out of the jeep, and see Maria's car, they walk up to the door, Isabel unlocks the door. When, she does Maria freaks out and Michael stands up, they walk in)

Michael- great, you guys here to bring me home?

Max- well originally we were going to go with you, but now Becca is missing, she didn't show up to meet Alex for the project.

Maria- what are you talking about, she is in the bathroom taking a shower.

(everyone looks relieved)

Isabel- oh thank God.

Michael- well, what's the plan.

Max- Michael, what were you thinking. (Becca comes out of the bathroom at this time)

Michael- I was thinking I couldn't wait around for you two anymore. One of these days, they are going to find out about us, and when they do, everyone in this room. (Kyle walks in)

Kyle- everyone in this room is what?

Michael- (angry) get out.

Kyle- no I want to hear this.

Michael- (grabbing him) I said get out. (he throws him up against the wall)

Kyle- what the hell was that.

Liz- Kyle, you have to leave her, this is none of your business.

Kyle- I don't know what I ever saw in you. (he walks out the door)

Max- come on im taking you guys home, Becca come on.

Liz- no Max, no more secrets from us. Maria and I we are apart of this now. How are we supposed to protect ourselves or better yet, how are we supposed to protect you if we don't know what is going on.

Michael- we don't need your help.

Maria- right, next time try stealing someone else's car and getting away with it.

Isabel- what do you want to know.

Liz- everything.

Isabel- that will make you accomplises.

Liz- go ahead

(they tell Maria and Liz about the key and dome shape and everything that they were


	21. Scene 21

Scene 21

(they arrive at Athertons and begin to look around)

Rebecca- what are we looking for?

Max- anything that looks like it might have anything to do with us.

(Isabel finds a door with a keyhole in it)

Isabel- Michael come here. Try the key here. (Michael tries the key and it opens up to a basement down below the green house)

(While they are looking around they hear footsteps up ahead, and someone gets knocked out. Topowlsky knocked Valenti out, and begins searching for where they are)

Isabel- grab as much as you can.

(everyone grabs a whole bunch of papers and artifacts, and escapes through a little whole. Rebecca gets into the jeep, while Maria and Michael get into their car)


	22. Scene 22

Scene 22

(Max, Isabel, Rebecca and Michael drive up in the jeep, they see that their house has police cars outside of it)

Rebecca- what is going on.

Isabel- you better get out of here Michael. (Michael hops out of the car)

(the three of them get out of the car to their mother)

Max- mom, is everything okay.

Ms. Evans- yeah someone robbed the house.

Max- can we go inside? (they all three are very worried, Ms. Evans nods and they run inside to Max's room, looking around for the papers)

Isabel- oh my god Max. Where are they?

Rebecca- someone came here looking for those.

Valenti- (walking in) someone came looking for what. You know its kind of ironic that both you girls ran into your brother's room first instead of your own.

Rebecca- we were just about to check ours. (they walk into their individual rooms, and Isabel looks around when a cop comes up to her, seeing her kneckless)

Cop- where did you get that jewlery.

Isabel- I bought it an old shop.

Cop- I haven't seen anything like that since I left the reservation.

Isabel- the reservation? (confused and interested)

Cop- yeah the Indian Reservation, about 75 miles south of Roswell.

Isabel- oh.

Valenti- (walking in) we need to make a report and a warrant. (talking to the cop)

Cop- I'll get right on that. (he walks out and Valenti looks at Isabel one last time, and walks out)

(Liz and Max go the Indian Reservation and uncover some thing about Nasedo. They find a language sketched into the cave, Max copies it down, and they leave)


	23. Scene 23

Scene 23

(Max, Liz, and Rebecca are driving in the jeep when Max has a wreck. Rebecca is fallen wedged between the seats, and Max's head has hit the windsheild. Liz wakes up unaffected, and Max and Rebecca are taking everyone to the hospital, Liz phone's Maria)

Maria- (standing next to Michael) wait, what do you mean Rebecca and Max are in the hospital?

Michael- (grabbing the phone) what the hell is going on. We will be right there.

(Michael and Isabel burst open the doors of the hospital and walk straight to Liz)

Isabel- how are they? (frantic)

Liz- I don't know yet, Max seems to be alright, but they don't know about Becca.

Michael- I'll get the blood.

Isabel- (looking at Liz) what happened.

Liz- we were all driving back to the school when Max swerved to try and avoid hitting a deer, and we hit a tree, Max's head hit the windshield and Rebecca fell wedged between the seats.

Isabel- jeez.

(Michael comes up)

Michael- we need to switch Max's blood with someone else's

Isabel- (looking at Liz) we can use your's.

Liz- no they can tell male blood from female blood.

Isabel- well what do we do.

Liz- I have an idea.

(minutes later Alex walks into the hospital)

Alex- Liz, is everything okay, how is Rebecca.

Liz- they don't know yet. Alex I need you to do me a huge favor.

Alex- sure anything.

Liz- I need your blood. (whispering)


	24. Scene 24

Scene 24

(Liz is putting a needle on Alex)

Alex- Liz are you sure you know how to do this.

Liz- yeah I watched the people with the blood drive do it like a thousand times.

(Isabel looks at Liz and she nods, she goes to the other side of Alex)

Liz- (distracting him) Alex, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. (Isabel uses her powers to take the blood while Alex isn't paying any attention, she goes and gives it to Michael)

Ms. Evans- Doctor, how are my children.

Doctor- I am not sure, it looks like Max is going to be fine.

Ms. Evans- what about my daughter.

Doctor- I don't know yet, she is in surgery right now. I am sorry I can't give you more. (he walks away, everyone is sitting in the waiting room)

Liz- (leaning over to Alex) maybe you should go home.

Alex- what, no way.

Michael- she said go home.

Isabel- stop it, Becca would want him here

(Ms. Evans runs to everyone in the lobby)

Ms. Evans- Isabel, Max is okay.

Isabel- what about Becca?

Ms. Evans- they don't know yet.

Isabel- can we see Max?

Ms. Evans- sure.

(they both walk into Max's room)

Isabel- Max, we were so worried about you.

Max- how is Becca?

Ms. Evans- they don't know yet. You two should go home and get some rest.

Isabel- I want to stay.

Ms. Evans- well (very reluctant)

Max- mom, were not leaving until we hear something about Becca.

Ms. Evans- alright.

(Max and Isabel walk into the lobby where Maria, Alex, Liz, and Michael are all sitting down)

Liz- Max (walking up to him) how are you?

Max- im alright, doctor says im fine, were you hurt at all.

Liz- no.

Alex- how is Becca?

Isabel- they don't know yet.


End file.
